


[podfic] Punch Me

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Plot Twist, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's at a bar minding his own business when a British man walks up to him and asks if Erik would punch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Punch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Punch Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360309) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



  
[Listen to Punch Me [podfic] on tumblr here](http://butterynutjob.tumblr.com/post/114636704621/podfic-of-my-cherik-fanfic-punch-me-read-punch)  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic! Feedback on the format, recording quality, or my voice is very much welcome!


End file.
